


欲望深渊

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 白色西装绒，色情，诱惑。微bitch绒。





	欲望深渊

你把他推到在单人沙发上，他大敞开着双腿，一双眼睛微眯起，盯着你，格外勾魂。  
他的白色西装合体，将他完美的比例体现的淋漓尽致。他里面的衬衫解到了第二颗扣子，露出了他精致迷人又神秘的锁骨。  
你解开他的外套，扯掉他衬衫的扣子，一把剥开他的衬衫，露出他看似柔软的洁白胸脯。  
两手疯狂蹂躏，入手尽是软玉。若不是他痛呼，嗔怪你过了，直至红肿，你还舍不得放手。  
你欲忍难耐，在他面前撸动起来。  
他眼角上挑，你一个激动，精液射了他一脸。  
他却只是嘴角一勾，用大拇指擦了一点脸上的精液，伸出舌头舔了舔。一双美目波光流转，挑衅着你。  
玩味与勾引。  
你忍不住了。  
脱下他的裤子，你疯狂地插入他的身体。  
他终于发出的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊，亦或娇滴滴的，亦或痛楚的，亦或是欲仙欲死的。  
他喉间的嗓音如此得迷人，让你忍不住加速抽插，使其娇喘不断。  
啊，射在他体内的时候，你深感这人是个妖精，会吸人精气的！  
因为你看到他的眼里含着泪珠的时候，竟然也分不清他是疼得，还是爽的，毕竟他那么擅长演戏。然而这副光景，你看在眼里，心里却非心怜，更多的是再次侵犯他……  
此时他在你身下，那么虚弱地喘气，却还是用他那星辰坠落的眼睛，含着星光笑话你。哈、你不如他……

欲望，永无休止。


End file.
